Forza Horizon 3/Downloadable Content
Downloadable Content made available for Forza Horizon 3 includes various passes, car packs, expansions, bundles and promotional cars that add to the base game. Pre-Order Bonuses Special "Pre-Order" edition cars were made available as a bonus for those that pre-ordered a copy of Forza Horizon 3 prior to the game's release, and they will appear in-game with "pre-order" in their vehicle name. * 2016 Audi R8 V10 plus Preorder Car - Amazon * 2015 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat Preorder Car - Gamestop * 2015 Ferrari 488 GTB Preorder Car - Gamestop * 2016 Ford Shelby GT350R Preorder Car - Microsoft Store * 2016 Jaguar F-Type Project 7 Preorder Car - Best Buy * 2016 Mercedes-AMG C 63 S Coupé Preorder Car - Xbox One Marketplace Passes Car Pass The Car Pass was released on September 23, 2016, and includes each car pack released from October 2016 to March 2017, with each pack including 7 cars. It is available separately, but is included as part of the Ultimate Edition release of Forza Horizon 3. Car Horn Unlock Accelerator The Car Horn Unlock Accelerator was made available on September 23, 2016, and upon purchase will unlock all car horns. Expansion Pass The Expansion Pass was made available on September 23, 2016, and includes Blizzard Mountain alongside the Hot Wheels expansion upon its release. Treasure Map The Treasure Map was made available on September 23, 2016, and upon purchase reveals the location of all Bonus Boards, Beauty Spots, Bucket List events, and Barn Finds. VIP Membership The VIP Membership pack was made available on September 23, 2016, and includes Horizon Wheelspins bonuses, exclusive events, and community gifts as well as 5 cars. * 2015 Ferrari F12tdf * 2015 Ford Falcon GT F 351 * 2016 Koenigsegg Regera * 2016 Lamborghini Aventador LP 750-4 SV * 2015 Ultima Evolution Coupe 1020 Tokens The Tokens pack was made available on December 17, 2016 in six different quantities. Tokens are used for car and upgrade microtransactions. Car Packs Motorsport All-Stars Car Pack The Motorsport All-Stars Car Pack was released on September 23, 2016 and includes 10 race cars. It is available separately, but is included as part of the Deluxe and Ultimate Edition releases of Forza Horizon 3. It is not included in the Car Pass. * 2014 Audi #45 Flying Lizard Motorsports R8 LMS ultra * 2014 BMW #55 BMW Team RLL Z4 GTE * 2014 Chevrolet #3 Corvette Racing Corvette C7.R * 2014 Dodge #94 SRT Motorsports Viper GTS-R * 2014 Ferrari #51 AF Corse 458 Italia GTE * 2016 Ford #55 Supercheap Falcon FG X * 2016 Ford #66 Racing GT Le Mans * 2016 Holden #22 Sharkbite HRT VF Commodore * 2015 Lamborghini #63 Squadra Corse Huracán LP620-2 Super Trofeo * 2015 Nissan #1 Nismo Motul Autech GT-R The Smoking Tire Car Pack The Smoking Tire Car Pack was released on October 4, 2016 and includes 7 cars. It is included in the Car Pass. * 2016 Aston Martin Vulcan * 2016 BMW M2 Coupé * 2010 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor * 2016 GTA Spano * 1976 Jeep CJ5 Renegade * 2000 Lotus 340R * 2016 Pagani Huayra BC Alpinestars Car Pack The Alpinestars Car Pack was released on November 1, 2016 and includes 7 cars. It is included in the Car Pass. * 2017 Acura NSX * 2016 BMW M4 GTS * 2016 Dodge Viper ACR * 1967 Ford Falcon XR GT * 1990 Mazda Savanna RX-7 * 1998 Nissan Silvia K's Aero * 1979 Talbot Sunbeam Lotus Logitech G Car Pack The Logitech G Car Pack was released on December 6, 2016 and includes 7 cars. It is included in the Car Pass. * 2015 Bentley EXP 10 Speed 6 Concept * 1996 HSV GTSR * 2017 Jaguar F-Pace S * 2017 Mercedes-AMG GT R * 2014 Morgan 3 Wheeler * 1965 Pontiac GTO * 1992 Toyota Supra 2.0 GT Twin Turbo Rockstar Energy Car Pack The Rockstar Energy Car Pack was released on January 3, 2017 and includes 7 cars. It is included in the Car Pass. * 2016 Bentley Bentayga * 2015 BMW i8 * 1972 Ford Falcon XA GT-HO * 2014 Ford #11 Rockstar F-150 Trophy Truck * 1987 Nissan Skyline GTS-R (R31) * 2016 Radical RXC Turbo * 2015 Volvo V60 Polestar Playseat Car Pack The Playseat Car Pack was released on February 7, 2017 and includes 7 cars. It is included in the Car Pass. * 2017 Aston Martin DB11 * 2016 Cadillac ATS-V * 1985 HDT VK Commodore Group A * 2016 Honda Civic Type R * 1970 Honda S800 * 1990 Renault Alpine GTA Le Mans * 2016 Vauxhall Corsa VXR Duracell Car Pack The Duracell Car Pack was released on March 7, 2017 and includes 7 cars. It is included in the Car Pass. * 1959 BMW 507 * 2017 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 * 1992 Ford Falcon GT * 2015 Jaguar XE-S * 1972 Land Rover Series III * 1995 Nissan Nismo GT-R LM * 1983 Volvo 242 Turbo Evolution Duracell'' GTA Spano''' The ''Duracell'' GTA Spano is a single car pack made available for free on March 7, 2017. '''''Porsche Car Pack The Porsche Car Pack was released on April 12, 2017 and includes 7 cars. * 1955 Porsche 550 Spyder * 1960 Porsche 718 RS 60 * 1973 Porsche 911 Carrera RS * 1995 Porsche 911 GT2 * 2016 Porsche 911 GT3 RS * 2016 Porsche Cayman GT4 * 2017 Porsche Panamera Turbo Mountain Dew Car Pack The Mountain Dew Car Pack was released on June 6, 2017 and includes 7 cars. * 1973 AMC Gremlin X * 1971 Chevrolet Vega GT * 2013 Dodge Dart GT * 1995 Ferrari F50 GT * 1951 Holden FX Sedan * 2016 Lotus 3-Eleven * 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX Hoonigan Car Pack The Hoonigan Car Pack was released on August 15, 2017 and include 7 cars. It was available at no cost for players whom have pre-ordered the digital release of Forza Motorsport 7.Hoonigan Car Pack announcement - https://www.forzamotorsport.net/en-us/news/FH3_Hoonigan_Car_Pack * 1979 Hoonigan Baldwin Motorsports "Loki" K5 Blazer * 1955 Hoonigan Chevrolet Bel Air * 1972 Hoonigan Chevrolet "Napalm Nova" * 1978 Hoonigan Ford Escort RS1800 * 1965 Hoonigan Ford "Hoonicorn" Mustang * 1992 Hoonigan Mazda RX-7 Twerkstallion * 1991 Hoonigan Rauh-Welt Begriff Porsche 911 Turbo Expansions Blizzard Mountain Expansion The Blizzard Mountain Expansion was released on December 13, 2016. The expansion includes a new location, a new campaign, new event types, 50 events and challenges, additional achievements, nine cars, and a barn find. Hot Wheels Expansion The Hot Wheels Expansion was released on May 9, 2017. The expansion includes a new location, a new campaign, new event types, new skill types, boost pads, loops, challenges, 28 achievements, ten cars, and a barn find. Bundles Deluxe Edition The Deluxe Edition was released on September 27, 2016, and bundles the game with two downloadable content. *''Forza Horizon 3'' *''Motorsport All-Stars Car Pack'' *VIP Membership Ultimate Edition The Ultimate Edition was released on September 23, 2016 as early access content, and bundles the game with multiple downloadable content. *''Forza Horizon 3'' *''Car Pass'' *''Motorsport All-Stars Car Pack'' *VIP Membership Complete Add-Ons Collection The Complete Add-Ons Collection was released on January 1, 2018, and contains all downloadable content except for the Motorsport All-Stars Car Pack and Tokens pack. Platinum Plus Expansions Bundle The Platinum Plus Expansions Bundle was released on February 27, 2018, and bundles the game with all downloadable content except for the Tokens pack. Promotional Halo Warthog The Halo Warthog is a single car that was gifted to those who played either Halo: The Master Chief Collection or Halo 5: Guardians between September 6, 2016 and September 23, 2016. Tamo Racemo The Tamo Racemo is a single car that was gifted for free to all players on March 7, 2017. Quartz Regalia The Quartz Regalia is a single car that was gifted for free to all players who own either Forza Horizon 3 and/or Final Fantasy XV and played either game prior to August 1, 2017.Regalia - forzamotorsport.net (Official announcement) References Category:Forza Horizon 3 Category:Downloadable Content List